Green Light
by garekinclong
Summary: Eren butuh izin dan butuh pertimbangan berat untuk menghapus rasa penasarannya; bagaimana rasanya berpacaran.—Riren. Note/Warning di dalam.


Pagi hari yang cerah, dimana segelas susu dan roti dapat dinikmati dengan santai, Eren Yaegar memikirkan suatu hal setelah dipengaruhi oleh teman-temannya.

Papa dan Mama ada di ruang makan. Bagus, Eren bisa bertanya.

"Mama, aku boleh tanya?"

"Tanya apa saja, asal jangan tanya PR."

"Lho nggak boleh tanya PR?"

"Lho jadi kamu mau tanya PR?"

Hening. Eren dan Mama Carla saling berpandangan. Alis Mama Carla berkedut kesal.

"Sudah kuberitahu, jangan kerjakan PR di pagi hari, Eren! Tadi malam kamu kemana saja!?"

Eren mengambil selembar roti tawar dan meletakkan telur ceplok di atasnya, hendak memberi satu gigitan. "Bukan. Bukan itu yang mau kutanyakan."

"Lalu apa?"

"Eren boleh pacaran, tidak, Ma?"

.

.

.

* * *

**[ Green Light ]**

**Shingeki no Kyojin / ****進撃の巨人**© Hajime Isayama

**This fic **©garekinclong

**Note/Warning**: Shonen-Ai. Boys Love. Cowo x cowo. Pokoknya homo. Levi/Eren atau Riren arau RiEre. Bahasa amburadul dan maaf EYD saya acak-acakan. Ingatlah untuk selalu membuka mata ketika membaca fic ini.

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

.

.

.

"Serius!? Kamu bertanya begitu kepada Bunda!?"

Ringkikan Jean Kirstein membludak, hampir membuat seluruh penghuni kelas 2-A baik dunia maupun _ghoib_ spot jantung. Kalau saja Eren diperbolehkan, maka ia akan menyuntik pantat Jean dengan suntik rabies.

"Jean. Jangan panggil Mamaku dengan sebutan 'Bunda', dong. Bikin _illfeel_."

"Ya. Hanya aku yang boleh memanggil Bunda Carla dengan sebutan 'Bunda'."

"Mikasa _stop_."

Mikasa Ackerman, sahabat Eren sejak kecil, bersama Armin Arlert, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam syal merah. Sedikit depresi setelah perintah yang dilontarkan Eren tadi.

"Terus Mami Carla jawab apa?"

"Sasha kamu jangan ikutan, mentang-mentang Mamaku pernah memberimu banyak makanan gratis."

Pipi Sasha Blouse, tukang makan nomor satu sejagad raya, menggembung. Lantaran memang ia sedang memakan roti melon. "Eeh tapi Mami tidak protes, kok, sewaktu aku panggil begitu. Kok kamu yang nyolot?"

"Urgh." Eren memijit dahi. "Ah sudahlah! Membahas yang tadi, Mamaku menjawab,..."

.

"_Pacaran? Dengan siapa?"_

_Eren melumat sarapannya dengan beberapa kunyahan. "Uhm—"_

"_Telan dulu baru jawab."_

_**Glek**__. "Bukannya Eren mau pacaran, sih, Ma. Tapi melihat banyak teman-teman _lovey dovey_ dari berangkat sampai pulang sekolah, membuat Eren jadi penasaran."_

"_Sebatas penasaran saja? Lalu mengapa tadi Eren meminta izin dari Mama?"_

"_Nah, itu dia." Eren meneguk susunya sampai habis seperempat gelas. "Karena penasaran, setidaknya Eren ingin mencoba saja pacaran. Makanya Eren butuh izin dari Mama."_

"_Memangnya kamu mau pacaran sama siapa? Mikasa?"_

"_Nggak. Jangan dia. Eren sudah bersamanya dari berangkat sampai pulang sekolah, dan hanya merasa Mikasa sebagai saudariku saja."_

_Mama Carla memiringkan kepala. "Lalu siapa?"_

"_Entahlah. Nanti Eren cari dulu. Tapi Mama mengizinkan tidak?"_

"_Begini, ya, Eren." Mama Carla menepuk bahu Eren. Menatap intens, bersiap menasehati sepenuh hati._

"_Karena Eren masih polos dan mudah terpengaruh, Mama belum bisa mengizinkanmu berpacaran. Ibaratnya seperti peraturan member TKJ84."_

.

"Begitulah." Jelas Eren sembari bersedekap. "Aku heran!"

"Oh, pantas saja tadi pagi gigiku tersodok ujung sikat gigi." Mikasa memegang pipinya dramatis, setelah mengetahui penyebab lain mengapa giginya ngilu.

"Pasti sakit." Jean mengutarakan rasa empatinya. "_Double_ menohok untukmu, Mikasa."

"Pft. _Sisterzoned_." Annie Leonhart, gadis dengan segala kedinginannya, menyeletuk. Kemudian terjadi pertengkaran antara Mikasa dan Annie dimana Jean juga menjadi korban.

**BRAK!**

Tiba-tiba saja, pintu kelas dibuka, sehingga mendapati seluruh perhatian di kelas. Entah mengapa semuanya refleks memandang ke satu arah. Ada seseorang yang memasuki kelas _like a boss_.

"Adik slebor, kau melupakan maskermu."

Rambut _raven_, iris obsidian, suara bariton. Levi Ackerman, kakanda dari Mikasa, datang.

Mikasa mendecih. "Buat apa?"

"Untuk menutupi sakit gigimu." Jawaban _watados_ ini menimbulkan berbagai pertanyaan terutama kalangan teman-teman Mikasa; Levi merupakan seorang kakak yang baik dan perhatian?

"Makasih, Abang. Tapi sudah terlambat. Sakit gigiku sudah tertutupi oleh sakit hati."

"Terserah. Aku mau kembali ke kelas."

Masker putih berpindah tangan ke tangan Mikasa. Walaupun diberikan, Mikasa enggan memakai. Ia taruh di saku _blazer_.

Sebelum Abangnya Mikasa berpaling pergi, ia melirik Eren dan menunjukkan seringainya.

"Kamu tahu, Eren. Aku merasa kalau Abangku mengincarmu. Kuperingatkan jangan pernah dekati dia. Dia lebih monster daripada aku." Titah Mikasa begitu Eren mengerutkan dahi atas seringaian Levi tadi.

"Masa, sih? Bang Levi baik kok. Walaupun wajahnya teflon, sih."

"Dia baik karena dia modus. Dia kemari juga karena modus! Mana ada Abang rela datang jauh-jauh dari lantai tiga ke lantai dua hanya untuk memberikan masker!? Dasar muluk."

Armin mencoba menenangkan Mikasa. "Mikasa, semua Abang begitu, lho. Mungkin karena kalian berdua selalu bertengkar, hal itu memang patut dianggap suatu kejanggalan..."

"Mikasa, aku boleh bertanya?" Eren mengangkat tangan kanan.

Mikasa menjawabnya dengan anggukan. "_Un_. Boleh. Tanya apa?"

"Modus itu apa?"

"ASTAGA EREN."

.

.

.

"Hmm..."

Eren saat ini tengah memikirkan apa dan siapa calon pacarnya. Walau tahu ibunya belum memberi izin, setidaknya nanti bisa negosiasi habis-habisan setelah memberitahu Eren akan pacaran dengan siapa.

Mungkin?

Entah mengapa kaki-kakinya membawa dirinya pergi menuju halaman. Tapi Eren tidak peduli, karena otaknya memikirkan hal yang lebih penting (mungkin (lagi)).

"Siapa ya? Krista? Ah jangan. Nanti aku ditabok sama dilempar ke TPA lagi. Yah, meski aku tak berniat menggoda Krista tapi tetap saja Ymir itu wanita paling kampret sedunia! Salah pahamnya berlebihan."

Ingat Ymir, tangannya memegang pantat. Rasa sakitnya—ditabok—dulu masih menjalar sampai sekarang.

"Sasha? Jangan juga. Nanti rumahku kehabisan pasokan makanan, lagi." Eren memikir ulang, mencoba mengingat semua gadis yang ia kenal. Tentu saja, memangnya buat apa Eren memacari orang yang tak dikenal? Eren orang macam apa, hah?

"Annie? Lebih baik mati saja."

Karena Eren selalu berdoa supaya tak dijadikan sansak setiap kali Annie di dekatnya.

"Mina, ya? Hmm bukannya dia _falling in love_ sama Thomas? Sayang sekali, Thomas tidak peka. Padahal Mina sudah memberi banyak kode agar di_notice_ Thomas. Hmmhh.."

Sadar diri, Mas. Anda juga _keleus_.

"Duh, siapa s—"

"Jangan!"

Eren berhenti melangkah. Apa barusan ia mendengar suara orang di sekitar halaman?

'_Aku lupa kalau di sekolah banyak orang_.' Pikir Eren dengan _watados_.

Matanya mencari sumber suara, sepertinya di persimpangan sana. Sadar jangan melabrak langsung, Eren berjalan mengendap-endap seiring dengan suara yang tadinya samar-samar menjadi jelas.

"Apa kamu tidak berpikir kalau suaramu tadi terlalu keras?"

"Ehh iya, sih. T-Tapi, pokoknya jangan—"

_Mampus_. Eren jadi ragu-ragu untuk mengintip. Kalau tertangkap basah, dan Eren diancam, dia harus bagaimana? Setuju jadi sandera? Mana mau!

'_Eren. Ingat kata Papa. Laki-laki tidak boleh menyesali jalan pilihannya._

_Jadi karena dari awal kamu sudah berniat untuk mengintip, buat apa ragu? Lanjutkan saja! Lanjutkan bakat Papamu!_'

Setelah mendengar bisikan sesat dari Papanya yang entah darimana, dengan demikian Eren Yaeger sudah tidak mempunyai keraguan untuk mengintip.

Mata kirinya hendak _cilukba_ dengan apa yang ada di persimpangan. Sengaja hanya mata kiri karena Eren berniat mata kanannya harus polos tak ternoda. Diskriminatif sekali.

'_Papa, terima kasih. Berkat Papa Eren jadi memulai hal baru. Mama,maaf. Berkat Papa Eren jadi anak nakal. Kalau mau kasih hukuman, tolong kasih saja ke Papa. Dia yang mengajari Eren begini, Ma._'

Tapi, 'kan, kamu menikmatinya, Eren?!

Eren bersiap dengan segala resiko. Jika yang terjadi adalah pem_bully_an, maka ia tak segan-segan untuk melaporkannya ke dewan guru. Jika yang terjadi malah nonton bokep berjamaah, maka ia tak segan-segan untuk nobar.

...Lho?

Sudahlah. Masa bodoh dengan masa muda, yang penting Eren bisa melakukan apa yang ia suka.

Hampir 1 cm lagi untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan—

_Cilukba_.

Dua orang lelaki sedang bercumbu mesra.

Eren yang masih polos menegakkan badan. Demi apa mata kirinya benar-benar ternodai.

'_Tadi itu apa? Tadi itu apa!? TADI ITU APA!? Apa tadi itu namanya c—ciuman? Apa, ya, kata Jean kalau ciumannya sampai beradu lidah... _french kiss_? YA AMPUN! JEAN! TERKUTUK KAMU! Mengapa aku teringat ajaranmu di saat-saat seperti ini!? Dasar kuda bengek!_'

Eren niat mengintipnya timbul kembali.

Kali ini masih mata kirinya yang dipergunakan untuk melihat hal-hal tidak senonoh.

"Mmhn—jannh—ngan... Nnh..."

Ciuman mereka terhenti karena lelaki yang lebih pendek mendorong dada lelaki yang lebih tinggi.

"Sudah kubilang jangan! Ukh," Punggung tangannya memutus tali saliva yang menghubungkan mereka berdua.

"Tapi tadi kamu sampai terbawa, bahkan menikmatinya. Buat apa malu, hm?"

'_MAMPOOOOSSSHHHHH!_'

Eren gemetaran. Baru kali ini ia melihat _french kiss_ _live action_. Maklum masih polos tapi sudah tahu hal-hal dasar yang berbau porno—ini ulah Jean dan sebangsanya.

'_Ehh apa aku harus menonton mereka sampai selesai?_'

Panik. Tapi masih penasaran. Eren tahu mereka tidak hanya melakukan itu.

"Mau lagi?"

"Mmh... B-Baiklah..."

Tuh, 'kan! Eren benar!

Mereka berdua kembali berciuman. Beberapa detik kemudian, tangan si laki-laki tinggi membuka tiga kancing terakhir dari kemeja si laki-laki pendek. Setelahnya, menelusup ke dalam dan meraba-raba sesuatu.

Eren penasaran apa yang diraba.

"Sedang apa, bocah?"

"?!"

Eren menoleh, tapi ia tidak siap dilaporkan ke dewan guru gara-gara menonton adegan menjurus R-18 padahal dia sendiri masih 15 tahun.

Tapi, Eren paling syok karena yang menegurnya adalah kakanda dari Mikasa. Bang Levi.

"Bang Levi...?"

Levi berjalan mendahului Eren dan melihat secara terang-terangan apa yang tengah dilihat Eren.

"Ooh disini rupanya. Hm, kaubilang tidak akan melakukan itu di sekolah, tapi nyatanya sekarang?"

"LEVI!?"

'_ANJRIT BANG LEVI?_' Eren menjerit dalam hati, dan gagal paham dengan Levi. Berjalan _like-a-boss_, menegur _like-a-boss_, dan berkata seperti itu _like-a-kampretoss_?

Eren jadi ingat Mikasa. Ia pernah hampir melihat Eren telanjang karena tidak mengetuk pintu kamarnya terlebih dahulu ketika Eren sedang berganti pakaian.

"Cepat kembali. Kau belum menyerahkan tugas ke Pak Keith."

"Oh, benar!"

'_SEGAMPANG ITU!?_'

Mungkin Eren perlu belajar supaya siap menerima hal-hal diluar dugaan.

Kedua orang itu merapihkan pakaian mereka. Dan kembali masuk ke gedung, bahkan tidak sadar kalau ada Eren.

Beruntung sekali, ya?

"A-Anu, Bang Levi..."

"Eren. Kamu benar-benar suka melihat orang berciuman?"

Eren melongo. Dia menatap Levi seperti orang linglung. "Hah? Apa? Yang tadi? N-Nggak kok."

_Bohong banget_.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa daritadi kamu berdiri di sini saja?"

Eren tidak bisa menjawab. Ya kali Eren jawab '_karena aku ingin melihat _french kiss _secara _live action, _Bang!_'.

Yang ada Eren dilaporkan ke Dewan Guru. Atau yang lebih parah ke Mamanya.

Eren menggaruk tengkuknya. Gugup sekali. "A-Anu... Aku cuma... Penasaran..."

'_Eh? BEGUOOOOOOOO!_'

Mati kutu. Mati kutu. Mati kutu. Eren mati kutu. Kutunya Eren mati. Eh _engga ding_, dia tidak punya kutu. Dia pakai shampo berkualitas masa kutuan?

Tunggu. Bukan itu masalahnya sekarang.

Apa jadinya kalau Bang Levi tahu maksud terselubung dari Eren? (Walau sebenarnya tidak ada maksud terselubung dan Eren benar-benar penasaran.)

"Ma-Maaf, Bang! Tolong jangan bilang Mamaku kalau aku nonton orang-orang tadi! Maaf!"

Ujung-ujungnya Eren yang lari dari kenyataan. Lari dari dirinya yang tertangkap basah sedang menonton adegan menjurus R-18.

.

.

.

"Oh ternyata cowok sama cowok itu bisa, ya."

Eren duduk di bangkunya dan menyepi di kelas. Sepertinya kandidat untuk _calon_ pacarnya bukan hanya dari kalangan cewek saja, tapi cowok juga bisa. Eren benar-benar beranggapan begitu setelah melihat... ah, sudahlah.

Tapi siapa yang mau dengannya?

"Eren! Kamu jadi _fotocopy_ tugasku, nggak?" Armin menepuk pundak Eren dari belakang. Menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas yang jika dibaca sangat membosankan. Tapi kertas ini dapat menentukan masa depan seorang siswa.

"Eh? Oh, Armin. Iya jadi." Eren menyambar kertas tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Armin merasa ada seseorang yang meliriknya dengan intens.

"Eren, kamu ngapain lirik-lirik gitu? Aku takut tau."

"Boleh tanya nggak?"

Armin mengerjapkan mata. "T-Tanya? Boleh saja. Tanya apa? PR?"

"Astaganagabonarjadidua Min. Kamu imitasi Mamaku atau apa. Bukan lah!" Eren meletakkan lembar tugas Armin di atas meja. Kemudian beralih ke Armin lagi.

"Armin Arlert, kamu mau pacaran sama aku, nggak?"

Hening. Karena Eren sedari tadi menyepi, tentu saja ia sendirian sebelum Armin datang masuk ke kelas.

Armin yang otaknya luar biasa jenius dan sanggup menghafal berbagai nama bakteri yang_ bodo amat_ sampai perlu _loading_ selama beberapa menit.

"Eh? Aku?"

"Iya."

"...Aku?"

"Iya, kamu."

"W—AKUUUUUU!? KENAPA HARUS AKU, EREN?" Armin menjerit sekerasnya, kalau bisa sampai seriosa beberapa oktaf jika ia harus kehilangan suara imutnya.

Telinga Eren ngilu. Eren mencoba menenangkan Armin.

"Kalau kamu tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa, kok. Barusan aku berkata begitu setelah aku melihat adegan '_ternyata cowok sama cowok juga bisa_'. Tapi karena kamu mirip cewek, kupikir nggak apa-apa kalau pacaran sama kamu, walau visual _straight_ tapi dalamnya homo." Eren menghela napas. "Bener. Kalau kamu nggak mau juga nggak apa-apa."

"Bu-Bukannya nggak mau, sih..." Armin melirik arah lain. Enggan bertatapan dengan Eren.

"Berarti mau?"

"NGGAK! Eh, maaf Eren. Aku nggak bermaksud untuk menyinggungmu..." Armin gigit jari dengan tubuh gemetaran. Dia cewek atau cowok, sih?

"Tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak mau kalau kita pacaran, karena kamu _bestfriend_ku. Kamu yang selalu menyelamatkanku jika aku sedang dalam masalah. Kamu yang selalu menyemangatiku jika aku sedang _down_. Kamu yang selalu menghiburku jika aku sedang sedih. Kupikir hubungan kita tidak perlu sejauh itu, Eren. Aku sangat berterimakasih sekali."

"Oh.. Iya... Sama-sama."

"Aku pergi dulu, ya. Masih lapar, nih. Mau ke kantin?"

"Nggak... Aku masih mau menyepi di kelas."

"Oke," Armin berjalan keluar dari kelas dengan santai.

Sedangkan Eren frustasi berat mendengar pidato singkat berjudul 'BESTFRIENDZONED' dari Armin.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Hari ini benar-benar hari kesialan mutlak yang dialami Eren. Pertama, ia melihat adegan '_ternyata cowok sama cowok juga bisa ya_'. Kedua, tertangkap basah Bang Levi. Ketiga, niat menyimpang tapi ditolak. Padahal kalau benar-benar niat menyimpang tapi masih punya orientasi _straight_, Armin adalah pilihan terbaik.

Eren menghela napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Mungkin ia tak perlu berpacaran karena niatnya sudah hilang. Tetapi, sekali penasaran tetap penasaran.

"Mikasa, kamu punya buku yang bisa mengatasi rasa penasaran tidak?"

"Hah? Buku?"

Eren bermuka pucat. Tubuhnya lunglai mendadak. "Bendera putih. Aku tidak akan berpacaran. Tapi setidaknya aku ingin merasakannya lewat buku atau film, mungkin."

"Yang romantis-romantis begitu?" Mikasa menatap surai cokelat Eren yang berantakan. "Punya. Kebetulan kemarin aku habis dari toko buku. Cuma beli beberapa komik dan novel, sih."

Kilau di mata Eren terlihat. Mikasa merasa malu dilihat seperti seorang pahlawan kebetulan.

"Pinjam! Pinjami aku! Pulang sekolah ini aku langsung ke rumahmu!"

"Komik _shoujo_, lho?"

"Iya!"

Pipi Mikasa mendadak memerah. "Uh.. Baiklah... Berarti kita pulang bersama, ya?"

"Habis buku di tangan, aku langsung pulang."

Mikasa menjerit dalam hati, karena tidak mempunyai waktu berduaan bersama.

.

.

.

Eren dan Mikasa sekarang berada di depan rumah keluarga Ackerman.

'_Apakah benar-benar seindah itu? Cinta._' Eren yakin jangan meremehkan hal seperti itu pasti membuatnya senjata makan tuan. Makanya, ia tidak berani meremehkan 'cinta' dan 'pacaran', walau dulu ia pernah berteriak '_CIEEE KALAU PACARAN DI LAPANGAN NANTI DISERUDUK BANTENG TERUS PUTUS CIEEEE_' seperti orang gila di lapangan saat main layangan.

Padahal tidak satupun makhluk hidup bernama banteng berdiri di atas lapangan.

"Silakan masuk, Eren."

"Permisi."

Eren takjub melihat betapa elegannya dekor rumah Ackerman. "Aku pernah main sekali di sini tapi tak kusangka berbeda dari yang dulu."

"Ibuku suka sekali mengganti letak barang." Sahut Mikasa. "Tunggulah di ruang tamu. Akan kuambilkan."

Pantat mulus berlapis celana dalam dan celana panjang mendarat di atas sofa _empuk. _Eren hampir lupa kalau ini rumah orang lain, karena sempat duduk bersila di atas sofa.

Sebuah foto keluarga tergantung di dinding ruang tamu. Eren yakin ia mengenali sosok lelaki bertinggi badan setara dengan Mikasa. Bang Levi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Diperkirakan Mikasa di foto itu adalah Mikasa yang belum tambah tinggi 10 cm.

"Ah, aku jadi ingat masalah Bang Levi tadi," Eren menutup wajahnya. Mempertanyakan mengapa hal yang memalukan selalu saja terpatri dalam ingatannya.

"Eren. Ini bukunya."

Eren menoleh dan mendapati sodoran kantung plastik berisi beberapa buku dari Mikasa. "_Thanks_, Mikasa."

"Benar-benar langsung pulang?"

"Hmm aku minta minum, boleh?" Eren mengambil kantung plastik tersebut di saat wajah Mikasa mendadak cerah mendengar kalimat tadi. "Air putih sa—"

**CKLEK. **"Aku pulang."

**DEG**.

Bang Levi datang.

"Ehh nggak jadi, Mikasa! Aku pulang duluan, ya!" Eren bangkit dari sofa sambil menenteng kantong plastik. "Hai Bang Levi! Pagi ini cerah, ya!"

**BLAM!**

Eren lenyap dari pandangan mereka berdua. Agak _cengo_ mendengar kata 'pagi' padahal sekarang waktunya siang berganti sore. _Dia bego atau kelewat bego, sih_, batin Levi.

"Bang,"

"Hm? Apa."

"Pokoknya Abang nggak bakalan dapat jatah makan malam bulan ini."

.

.

.

"Pagi, Eren!"

Pagi-pagi sudah disapa orang yang sudah jelas menolak ajakan (pacaran)mu, bagaimana perasaanmu?

Eren biasa saja. Kemarin ia sudah frustasi habis-habisan, buat apa frustasi lagi?

"Pagi Armin. Tumben berangkat siang? Biasanya kepagian."

Armin menggaruk pipinya, "Yaah... Tadi malam keasikan baca dojin—eh! Ke-Keasikan baca buku!"

"Wah, sama dong! Aku habis pinjam beberapa buku milik Mikasa, tapi tadi malam baru sempat baca satu komik." Eren mulai mengingat isi komik yang dibacanya. "Kau tahu, Armin? Plot ceritanya hampir sama seperti masalahku! Hanya saja aku tidak yakin kalau masalahku akan berakhir seperti komik itu."

"M-Memangnya masalahmu apa?" Armin mencoba menebak. "...Jangan bilang masalah kemarin?"

"Bukan! Beda lagi. Jadi ceritanya begini; pemain utama di komik ini cewek, dan dia punya rahasia. Suatu hari rahasianya ketahuan oleh seorang cowok. Si cewek ketakutan tiap kali ketemu si cowok, bukannya membungkam erat-erat mulut si cowok. Jadi si cewek kabur terus dari si cowok."

Eren diam. Dipikir-pikir lagi, memang ceritanya sangat sangat mirip dengan masalahnya.

"Terus _ending_nya?" Armin tampak antusias.

"Si cowok nggak jadi bocorin rahasia si cewek tapi malah pacaran sama dia."

"HAH!?"

Telinga Eren ngilu season 2. Sumpah, setiap kali Armin menjerit telinga Eren serasa mati rasa. Bahkan ia tidak bisa mendengar selama beberapa detik (masih mendingan, sih). Kalau saja di dunia ini ada penyakit bernama _jeritphobia_ dan cara mengatasinya...

"Eren. Kamu tahu, nggak. Dari berbagai buku sastra yang kubaca—entah novel, cerpen, fanfiksi, atau apapun itu, komik yang kamu baca itu _plot twist_nya serasa ingin ditabok banget. Mikasa suka cerita yang begituan, ya?"

Eren mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Tapi ceritanya seru, lho. Ekspresinya si cewek dapet banget, rasanya seperti aku mengalami kejadian itu secara nyata."

"Bukannya kamu tadi bilang kalau plot cerita itu emang mirip sama masalahmu, ya?"

"Oh iya. Lupa."

Kemudian Eren dan Armin membahas cerita yang lebih detail dari komik tersebut.

.

.

.

Eren mencoba membaca ulang komik yang tadi pagi ia ceritakan kepada Armin di kelas. Ada bagian dimana Eren sama sekali tidak mengerti, makadari itu ia membaca ulang.

"Lho? Jadi si cowok sudah suka sama si cewek sejak lama? Jadi si cewek teman adiknya di cowok?"

Lama-lama Eren mabuk darat.

"Sekarang Eren suka baca komik _shoujo_? Demi apa."

Eren mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dari komik, "Nggak usah iri, Jean. Aku tahu kalau kamu sebenernya doyan yang beginian juga."

"Kampret. Nggak bakalan. Cowok macho tuh bacaannya yang _action_ sama _seinen_, kek. Malah baca _shoujo_. _Kyaa-kyaaa_ gitu? Hih." Jean terus menyindir Eren sampai-sampai Eren sadar bahwa Jean menyindir dirinya sendiri.

Eren menyeringai. "Nggak usah ngomong gitu. Kolor warna pink motif bunga-bunga aja dibangga-banggain. Katanya macho?"

"ASEM BANGET! Gak usah nyeringai juga kali! Mukamu mesum abis, tau gak!?"

"Mesuman siapa, hah!? Mesum bilang mesum!"

Pemandangan seperti ini nampaknya biasa di kelas Eren. Dan jika kedua orang ini tidak bertengkar, itu tidak biasa. Masalah melerai, kalau bukan Mikasa dan Armin, siapa lagi?

**GREEEK**

Sampai Eren dan Jean berhenti bertengkar, untuk yang pertama kalinya mereka berhenti secara spontan tanpa perlu dilerai orang lain. Masalahnya, ada orang yang ditakuti Eren.

Bang Levi Ackerman.

"Eren."

Begitu nama kecil Eren yang disebut, Eren membuka jendela kelas dan terjun dari sana. Semua warga kelas syok.

Eren membuat _plot twist_ yang paling kampret sedunia.

.

.

.

Di dunia ini ada sekolah. Di sekolah ada halaman belakang. Di halaman belakang ada pohon. Dan di pohon, ada tubuh Eren Yaeger _stuck_ di dahan.

"Bangke. Pinggangku encok."

Ya kali encok. Reumatik masa dini, ya?

"Sial. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung terjun." Eren memegang kepalanya. "Untung saja kelasku lantai 2. Kalau lantai 3 tubuhku bukan encok lagi, tapi remuk semua."

Seragam Eren kotor, bahkan sampai robek walau sedikit. Meski encok tapi Eren masih bisa menggeliat. Di dahan pohon, malah.

Eren menuruni pohon. Dan ketika kaki kanannya menapak mulus di atas rerumputan, seseorang datang.

"Eren,"

_Oh shit_. Kakanda Levi, lagi.

"Kamu menghindariku?" Levi berkata seolah-olah memang itu kenyataannya (tapi memang begitu kenyataannya).

Tahu begini Eren memilih _stuck_ di dahan selamanya.

"U-Uh—mmn... I-Iya! Memang! Aku takut kalau Bang Levi membahas masalah kemarin!"

**Krik**.

Demi kolor Jean yang bermotif bunga-bunga, Levi nampak _sweatdrop_ dalam wajah teflonnya. "Hanya itu saja kau sampai menghindariku?"

"E-Eh—Lho, salah ya?"

Levi masih bermuka teflon. Tapi dari hati yang paling dalam, keinginan untuk menabok Eren pasti ada. Siapa, sih, yang tidak mau menabok seseorang hanya dengan alasan begitu?

"Ahh. Begini saja. Kau pasti takut, 'kan, kalau aku mengadu pada ibumu?"

Eren mengangguk.

"Aku tak akan bilang pada Ibunda Carla asal kau jadi pacarku."

.

.

.

"BANG LEVI BILANG BEGITU!?"

Season 3. Armin menjerit seriosa untuk ketiga kalinya. Teriakan yang tadi pagi saja di telinga masih mendenging, ditambah ini lagi.

"Armin, _please_. Tolong jangan teriak seperti itu. Lama-lama telingaku habis."

"Iya maaf. Tapi—Bang Levi beneran bilang begitu? Nembak kamu sama seperti kamu bilang begitu kepadaku?"

_Yah, dia bahas ini lagi_. Eren jadi canggung tiap kali Armin masih menyinggung ajakan pacaran yang gagal dan patut dibuang dari memorinya.

"Heuh, ya gitu deh."

"Terus, terus, kamu jawab gimana?"

"Aku kabur."

"LAG—" Mendadak mulut Armin disumpal biskuit cokelat yang disambar Eren dari Sasha. Sasha menangis secara dramatis atas misteri hilangnya sebuah biskuit dari tangannya.

"Jangan teriak lagi, Armin. Kamu tahu nggak betapa sakitnya telingaku ketika jeritan nyaringmu menusuk gendang telingaku? Coba sekali-kali kamu rekam teriakanmu dan dengar sendiri."

"Maafkan aku... Tapi—lagi? Kamu kabur lagi? Astaga Eren, kapan selesainya kalau kamu kabur terus?"

Eren bermuka masam; takut menjawab. Pertanyaan sensitif yang terlalu menohok hatinya.

"Oh ya. Ini mirip dengan komik yang kamu baca, 'kan? Apakah situasinya sama?"

"Benar," Eren baru sadar dan segera mengambil komik dari tasnya. "Sama. Dan lagi-lagi sama, si cewek kabur dari pernyataan si cowok."

"Ini hanya saranku, tapi sebaikanya jangan mengikuti alur cerita komik itu. Ikuti kata hatimu, oke?"

"Uhm-mn. Baiklah. Terima kasih, Armin."

Dan di istirahat-istirahat berikutnya, Eren masih menghindari Levi.

.

.

.

"Mama. Eren boleh tanya, nggak?"

Makan malam hari ini sangat spesial karena hari ini hari jadi pernikahan Mama Carla dan Papa Grisha. Menu makanan yang semula biasa dan bergizi kini berganti menjadi lezat namun tetap bergizi. Ibu macam apa yang memasak tanpa mengatur kandungan gizi untuk ayah dan anaknya?

"Tanya apa lagi?"

"Pokoknya bukan PR."

"Jangan bilang kalau kamu nggak tahu hari ini hari apa."

"Hari ini hari Jum'at, 'kan?"

Eren siap ditampol nampan oleh Mama.

"Maaf, Ma! Maksud Eren, hari pernikahan Mama sama Papa yang ke 16, 'kan!? Akh, Mama! Bukan itu yang dimaksud Eren."

Mama menghela napas karena anaknya masih mengingat tanggal penting di keluarga Yaeger ini. "Lalu apa?"

"Kalau saja, ya, Ma. Kalau saja. Eren pacaran sama cowok, Mama terima tidak?"

Papa Grisha yang baru saja menelan ayam goreng ditambah saus cocol pedas langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"EREN? Kamu mau jadi HOMO?" Mama Carla melotot; kaget kuadrat. Eren menggeleng berulang kali sampai kepalanya pening.

"Eren bukannya mau jadi homo! Mama tadi dengar, nggak, sih? Eren tadi bilang 'kalau', Ma!"

"Engg iya iya. Tapi, 'kalau' itu bisa berarti kamu beneran mau. Kalau Mama menolak keras, kamu pasti bakalan nekat masuk ke jalur homo. Mama benar, 'kan?"

"Belum tentu." Eren menjawab lemah. Bahkan sepatah kata jawaban untuk Levi belum terbesit di kepalanya.

"Sama siapa dulu?"

"Sama ... B-Bukan siapa-siapa!"

Mama Carla terus bertanya siapa gerangan makhluk yang disukai Eren, tapi Eren tak mengindahkannya dan menganggap makanan super lezat malam ini adalah prioritas utamanya.

.

.

.

"Kemarin Eren baca komik _shoujo_. Sekarang Connie yang baca majalah cewek?"

Dunia serasa gempar. Laki-laki kini mulai beralih dari _manly stuff_ menjadi _girly stuff_. Tapi kalau yang melakukannya adalah Armin, semua orang memakluminya.

"Dengar, deh. Aku baca artikel menarik." Connie memamerkan _cover_ depan cewek sedang berpose biasa namun busananya luar biasa berwarna-warni.

"Apa tentang '_How To Change Your Gender_'? Maaf, ya. Jadi cowok itu nikmat banget." Jean menimpali agak sarkas. Connie tersindir.

"Duh, Jean. Bukan kali. Barusan kalimatmu ambigu."

"Terus?"

Connie sibuk menyibak beberapa halaman untuk mencari artikel yang hendak ia tunjukkan. Kini telah diketahui bahwa Connie bukan seorang perawat buku yang baik.

"Ciri-ciri _Fall in Love_!"

Kalimat barusan dikatakan sembari efek bunga-bunga yang bertebaran di sekitar Connie (yang entah mengapa bisa muncul).

"Terus penting?"

"Dengerin dulu, kek. Ekhm." Connie berdeham sengaja, padahal sudah diajari Guru Biologi kalau terlalu sering berdeham akan merusak pita suara. Mungkin suara Connie makin cempreng nantinya. "Ketika namamu dipanggil, jantungmu berdegup kencang. Ketika ia ada di hadapanmu, kamu tak mampu menatapnya. Ketika ia mengajakmu bicara, kamu tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, atau justru malah lari darinya. Lalu—"

**LHO**. Eren yang masih sibuk baca ulang komik kemarin (ya, belum bisa _move on_ ke komik lainnya karena masih agak bingung) mendadak salah fokus mendengar ulasan ciri-ciri _fall in love_ dari Connie.

Kok sama seperti keadaannya?

'_Aku? Jatuh? Cinta? Sama? Bang Levi?_' Jemari Eren gemetar. '_Nggak nggak nggak—_'

"Nggak mungkin!"

Eren menoleh ke arah Jean yang barusan teriak. Connie berhenti membaca. Jean bermuka pucat.

"Masa iya aku jatuh cinta sama Pak Keith!?"

Connie ngakak buyar setelah _connect_ beberapa detik kemudian, sedangkan mulut Eren menganga lebar dengan alis menajam sebelah.

"Kok bisa, sih!? Jangan lawak, lah!" Connie memukul punggung Jean menggunakan majalah tadi.

"Pertama, ya. Aku takut ketika Pak Keith memberi soal dan hendak menunjuk seseorang untuk mengerjakannya. Ketika namaku disebut, jantungku berdegup kencang! Kemudian, saat aku tidak mampu mengerjakannya, aku tidak berani menatap wajahnya. Ya kali aku pasang wajah melas!? Lalu, saat ditanya mengapa aku tidak bisa jawab, aku harus jawab apa!?" Jean mendecih. "Buat apa cari mati, mending diam saja daripada menyela. Belajar dari pengalaman."

"HAUHAUHAUHAUHAHAHA iya, sih. Aku juga gitu. Berarti majalah ini ngawur?"

Dada Eren mencelos. Syukurlah, tanda-tandanya tidak benar, setidaknya bagi kaum adam.

"Ereen! Kamu dipanggil, nih!" Sasha dari ujung kelas berteriak layaknya _speaker_ sekolah ketika hendak mengumumkan sesuatu.

"Siapa?"

"Mas Bagus Levi Ackerman."

Eren siap terjun dari kelas lagi. Tapi aksinya dihentikan oleh Levi, sebelum Eren sempat membuka jendela kelas.

"Hei. Jangan terjun lagi. _It would be troublesome_."

Eren memalingkan wajah. _Sial! Sial! Sial! Buat apa makhluk ini datang di saat sekarang!? Sok-sokan pakai Bahasa Inggris, lagi!_

"B-Bang Levi ada urusan apa?"

"Jadi kau lupa? Baiklah, akan kuperjelas di si—"

"WAAAAA! NGGAK USAH!" Eren melempar komik yang ia pinjam dari Mikasa. "Te-Terus Bang Levi mau apa?"

"Setidaknya tataplah mataku ketika aku sedang berbicara."

Levi terlihat serius di sini. Tapi Eren tetap gengsi untuk sekadar menatapnya. Dipertanyakan; gengsi atau takut? Atau justru dua-duanya?

"Eren. Kalau kau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bercanda, mungkin bercandaku memang kelewatan. Jadi jangan menghindariku lagi."

Kali ini Eren sanggup menatap Levi.

"E-Eh? Apa?"

"Jangan anggap serius."

Kening Eren berkerut. Bibirnya melengkung terbalik, terlihat bahwa Eren tidak suka pada perkataan Levi.

"Jadi? Bang Levi hanya asal bicara?"

Levi tidak berbuat apa-apa untuk menjawab pertanyaan Eren.

Tangan Eren mengepal. Kepalanya menunduk spontan.

"B-Bang... BANG LEVI BODOH! LALU DEBARANKU KETIKA MENGHADAPIMU ITU APA!?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Eren kabur dari pandangan Levi. Levi sendiri ikut mengejar Eren.

Jean menyikut Connie. "Kurasa ciri-ciri yang tadi berlaku untuk percintaan juga..."

.

.

.

"EREN!"

Pergelangan tangan Eren digenggam erat oleh Levi. Kejar-kejaran mereka berhenti, berakhir di halaman belakang.

Entah mengapa, momen-momen seperti ini selalu terjadi di halaman belakang. (Suka suka author dong.)

"Lepas! Untuk apa cengkeraman ini?!"

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak dulu, Eren. Sejak kau datang ke rumahku untuk bermain bersama Mikasa dan si bocah kuning itu. Menurutku kau menyusahkan, tapi entah mengapa aku jatuh ke dalam lubang yang dinamakan cinta—setidaknya itu yang dikatakan teman sialanku. Ck. Bahkan pandanganku tak pernah lepas darimu."

Eren berhenti berontak.

"Eren. Apakah kau berdebar karenaku?"

Eren tidak bisa menjawab. Lidahnya kelu mendadak.

"Aku menarik ucapan 'bercanda' tadi. Aku serius." Levi mencoba menarik perhatian Eren yang sedari tadi tak menatapnya, kecuali ketika di kelas tadi.

"Khg. Tapi Bang Levi harus minta izin kepada Mamaku."

"Iya, iya. Pasti."

Kesalahpahaman selesai begitu cepat, semua ini karena mereka berdua yang sudah melakukan kejujuran. Rasa penasaran Eren terbayar, setelah ini.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang, Eren—lho, ada Levi?"

Levi berjalan dan berdiri bersebelahan dengan Eren. "Selamat siang, Ibunda Carla. Saya datang untuk memberi oleh-oleh dari ibu saya."

"Ohh! Ayo masuk dulu! Akan kusiapkan minum!"

Levi berjalan ke arah sofa sementara Eren akan berganti pakaian. Dari arah dapur, Mama Carla membawa secangkir kopi untuk Levi.

"Hampir saja tadi aku menyiapkan teh, aku ingat kau lebih suka kopi. Jadi, oleh-oleh apa?"

"Pakaian. Detailnya saya kurang tahu, silakan dibuka."

Levi menyerahkan plastik dengan logo bermerk, sudah pasti pakaian berkualitas. Keluarga Ackerman memang punya selera yang baik.

"Ya ampun, sampaikan terima kasih kepada ibumu, ya! Pakaian model begini sudah kucari-cari sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu! Ahh tidak sia-sia saat itu aku curhat total pada ibumu!"

"Anda tampak bahagia sekali." Levi mencoba tertawa. Tapi tetap saja selera humornya buruk.

"Bang Levi, aku titip ini untuk dikembalikan ke Mikasa." Tiba-tiba saja Eren datang dengan bungkusan buku. "Sekalian bilang, aku tak perlu merasakannya lewat membaca."

"Oh. Baiklah."

"Hei, hei, Levi, dengar. Apa kaupikir Eren akan berpacaran? Anakku masih polos dan tidak tahu banyak soal itu, tapi dia bilang dia ingin mencoba berpacaran! Kemana Erenku yang polos?"

Wajah Eren memerah, bahkan sampai ke telinganya. "Mama!"

"Lalu kemarin dia tanya pendapatku soal berpacaran dengan sesama jenis. Itu lho, homo! Awalnya aku kaget, tapi saat dia tak menggubris pertanyaanku, aku tertawa!"

Levi melirik ke arah Eren. Eren semakin malu.

"Yaah, kalau saja Eren memang benar-benar ingin berpacaran dengan sesama jenis, aku mau asal itu kau, Levi." Mama Carla memeluk plastik berisi oleh-oleh itu.

Levi dan Eren saling bertatapan. Rona merah agak muncul di pipi Levi, dan wajah Eren semakin tidak terdefinisi saking merahnya.

Mama Carla bungkam sejenak.

"Eh? Jadi kalian benar-benar berpacaran?"

* * *

**a/n**: Green Light di judul fic ini artinya izin ya guys. Bukan soal lampu merah kuning ijo di perempatan jalan.

Btw, LMAO MIMPI APA GUE BIKIN GINIAN HAMPIR 5K WORDS.

Intinya ide awal sih Eren yang nggak dibolehin pacaran sama mamanya ibarat member jeketi. Tapi akhirnya cuma bisa disampein lewat dialog. Eheuh. Gapapa la yaw, asal fic ini selese dan utang idup duniawi gue berkurang /ASEEK /padahal asal nyerocos

Makasih udah nyempetin baca dan anda pasti bosen karena plotnya gajelas! Makasih untuk teman IRL berinisial GENH! Aku sayang kalian! /kesurupan

Pst. Armin fudan terbelakang.

.

.

.

**Sign, ffn user garekinclong**


End file.
